putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Irina (data)
Irina is a side of Kagamine Rin resultant from Elena creating a data file to convey the story of the real Irina's death, later on uploaded into the Vocaloid Rin. Irina exhibits more peaceful and loving, albeit sometimes petulant behavior, and is represented by Rin's blue eyes. As Rin began to come apart internally following the return of her memories, Irina makes an appearance in Rin's data interior as a separate entity to the Red Rin virus. History Early History Originally, there was born in Russia a girl named Irina, a young girl who worked as a child-soldier for Putin and believed she could even become his right-hand woman.Goodbye to You★ - あたしだけがプーチンの片腕になれると そう思ってたよ Over the course of her employment, the depressed and shell-shocked girl found happiness with a small dog.No Need to Worryy!! - 君を見つけた　路地は覚えてた そこから違ってた Eventually, Irina's life was brought to an end when the dog was shot by one of her comrades and died.Stealing is Wrong? PV Enraged, she shot her former comrades and then turned the gun on herself.No Need to Worryy!! - あたし　同胞　撃ったの Afterwards, the Russian officer Elena recreated Irina in a spam-file that was uploaded to the internet to spread the story of the government's exploitation of children.Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 ... 元々は共産主義、秘密主義国家の内部情報（少年兵同士の争い、兵士への薬物投与など） をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが After the spam file reached the internet,It's the End! - ウェブで　たどり着き it uploaded into the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin; it was also infected with a virus by Urusei Teppannov as an attempt to discredit the story.The Voice in My Heart ○ - あのデータにね ウィルスを足して Later on, Rin had her memories erased, suppressing the memories of her programming and Irina.A Place to Chat! - あんた達はウィルスと別れる事が出来た。 そしてあの子は、ここに居る為に うp主に再度自分の記憶を書き換えさせた。 Part 1 During her attempts to get Len's affection, Rin would often draw on her programming as Irina. At one point, when preparing to give her box of chocolate to Len, Rin in some fashion "faced" her Irina programming;Don't Leave Me Alone. Booklet afterward she began dressing in heavier clothes similar to the real Irina's.In Your Eyes. PV Part 2 As Kagamine Rin entered Miku's junior high, she began dressing even more similar to the real Irina as her programming influenced her, trading her cream-colored coat for a much darker one.Magic is Heresy PV Later on, Kagamine Len returned to Rin her memories from her old programming, allowing her to remember Irina's past completely as if she herself experienced it.The Eyes That Don't Vanish. - 記憶　戻り　ロシアが見える Part 3 During her broadcast of the song Assassin!, Rin referenced her Irina programming as she continued to sing, remembering the "moment" when she had started to welcome her dog running through the snow towards her as she sang about Christmas.Assassin! PV Following the attack on Rin by Camui Gackpo, Rin began to separate in her interior; as a result, Irina appeared in the data world separate from the virus Red Rin.Who's the Liar? PV Awakening in disgust at her snowy surroundings,Who's the Liar? - あぁ―　嫌な景色だにゃ Irina spotted Red Rin through the storm and confronted her,Who's the Liar? - あなたは誰よ？ ボーカロイドにゃの？ initially believing she was an imposter Rin.Who's the Liar? - 「鏡音リン」はあたしだからね？ 偽者は消えて！ She then began to reflect about the arrangement she, as Rin, had made with her uploader;Who's the Liar? - 約束したでしょ？ うp主とあたし 全てはこの世界の為に...と admitting that Rin had been living a charade with her new life,Who's the Liar? - 自作自演の罠 あたしは自由の為に...と Irina wondered which of them was really the liar.Who's the Liar? - 嘘吐きは誰？ The Red Rin, in turn, enticed her to return to her old "work",Who's the Liar? - プーチンもね　あなただけで 満足と言ったのだからね☆ ... 元に戻ろう？君の仕事に☆ labeling her as a virus as she spoke.Who's the Liar? - ウィルスの癖に　長居しすぎ、、、 Irina protested this, in particular being a virus, only for Red Rin to also insinuate about her fate as someone who was merely created.Who's the Liar? - 嘘！あたしはウィルスじゃない 全部プーチンの自作自演 だから？なんだ？ 「つくられしもの」の運命☆ At this Irina finally acquiesced, understanding that her time as a Vocaloid was coming to an end; nonetheless, she told Red Rin about everything she'd felt as Rin,Who's the Liar? - そんなのあたしも分かってる もうかなわないと知っている だけど...きいて この世界で感じたことを☆ especially her feelings for Len. Irina then resolved to her fate to disappear,Who's the Liar? - この世界に「さよなら」しよう☆ あたしだけなら大丈夫☆ 君は笑っていればいいから！...て ... つかれたつかれた standing up to face Red Rin properly.Who's the Liar? PV Then, taking partial control of Rin's Vocaloid avatar, Irina stripped off Rin's coat, school uniform, scarf, and hat;Who's the Liar? PV left with her original Vocaloid outfit, she walked out into the blizzarding Tokyo. As if reenacting Irina's suicide, the fragmented Rin prepared to shoot herself in the temple after Len was shot and collapsed in the snow in front of her,Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV albeit Len had actually been shot with a USB drive by Miku.The Voice in My Heart. PV She then stood by as Miku shot her with the same,A Place to Chat! - だからあんたにもUSBを撃った knocking her unconscious.A Place to Chat! PV Part 4 From that point, Irina joined back with the red Rin programming in Kagamine Rin's interior, Rin switching flawlessly between Irina and Red Rin as she prepared to disappear. Finally, Irina's data vanished completely, destroyed and leaving her eyes.Goodbye to You★ PV As a result, Rin woke back up from the data world a blank slate.In Your Eyes. PV Traits Personality As a data file programmed with Irina's memories and personality as observed by Elena,A Place to Chat - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 the Irina data acted and thought like the child soldier. Due to this, just as the real Irina fought for Putin's sake the Irina data also wanted to impress Putin at first,It's the End! - プーチンに届ける！ 全ての記録を before eventually realizing how he had tricked her and others after gaining her memories back.Goodbye to You★ Desirous of having her freedom, Irina showed hatred for countries that had oppressed her in the past,Who's the Liar? as well as decrying the drugs and wars that had caused the real Irina so much suffering.It's the End! - 戦争はダメ　クスリもダメだよ Irina additionally wished to escape her hopeless situation and so resisted trying to disappear after she realized the truth for the first time.Goodbye to You★ - 「これでいいの、だからお願い、 もう少しだけあたしでいて！」 As a result, she chased dreams and lies to deceive herself,Goodbye to the Dream☆ - もう嘘はつけないの　全てわすれて ... ゆめにさよなら☆　ありがとう♥ making herself believe that she was the innocent Vocaloid Kagamine Rin, whose only troubles were getting Len to love her.Who's the Liar? - 「鏡音リン」はあたしだからね？ Eventually, however, the girl was unable to bear lying and grew tired of the charade,Who's the Liar? - そんなのあたしも分かってる もうかなわないと知っている instead wishing to go out with a smile even if her time as a Vocaloid hadn't been completely ideal.Goodbye to You★ - イリーナの夢とは少し違っていたけど。。 ... 笑顔でさよなら★ Skills and Abilities As part of Rin's programming, Irina had all the capabilities and weaknesses of the online Kagamine Rin after being uploaded into her. As a data file, Irina was originally capable of crossing all over the internet and storing "records" as she did.It's the End! - 全ての記録を Due to the circumstances of her creation she was filled with the memories and personality of Irina and was able to draw on these memories whenever she chose after regaining them again.A Place to Chat! - だから今の鏡音リンに入ってるものが持つ記憶は すべてあの女が外から見て描いたもの。 In addition, Irina and her personality had the largest amount of influence on Rin's actions after Rin had her memories wiped. This culminated in the disappearance of Irina meaning the disappearance of almost all of Rin's personality.In Your Eyes. Appearance Being part of the programming of Kagamine Rin, Irina as a result looked exactly like her and would be wearing whatever outfit Kagamine Rin put on; she also influenced Kagamine Rin to wear heavier winter clothing such as found in Russia.Magic is Heresy PV She had blonde hair swept up into four white barrettes, pale clean skin, and indicative of her nature she had bright blue eyes that glowed in the real world.Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ PV In the data world, Irina was shown identical to the real Irina, being a young girl with blonde shoulder-length hair, large blue eyes, and pale skin with freckles. She would also wear a dark and heavy fur-lined coat and hat of Russian style, along with a white scarf, dark gloves, dark boots, and tan pants.Who's the Liar? PV After her data was erased, the girl was shown having completely white eyes indicative of Irina disappearing.Goodbye to You★ PV Relationships Kagamine Rin The Vocaloid whom Irina is the programming of. As her memories were eventually wiped, Irina showed no distinction between herself and Kagamine Rin, using the Vocaloid as a vehicle to live out a happier dream rather than disappearing.Goodbye to You★ - 「これでいいの、だからお願い、 もう少しだけあたしでいて！」 あたしの願いは届いた 最後までありがとうボーカロイド As such, even in the data world Irina still insisted that she was "Rin" and that anyone else was an impostor.Who's the Liar? - 「鏡音リン」はあたしだからね？ 偽者は消えて！ Over time, however, she came to terms with her true nature and stopped denying the truth.Who's the Liar? - だから？なんだ？ 「つくられしもの」の運命☆ そんなのあたしも分かってる As she prepared to disappear, as well, Kagamine Rin began speaking of Irina in the third person.Goodbye to You★ - イリーナの夢とは少し違っていたけど。。 Red Rin A virus inside Kagamine Rin opposite Irina. Irina initially shows no knowledge of Red Rin's existence. After separating internally, however, Rin as the "Irina" data file was frightened by Red Rin's presence inside the data world and believed that she was an impostor pretending to be her.Who's the Liar? - あなたは誰よ？ ... 見ないでよ！ 「鏡音リン」はあたしだからね？ 偽者は消えて！ She similarly did not want to believe her red self's words when she told her she was a virus and called her a liar.Who's the Liar? - 嘘！あたしはウィルスじゃない Despite this, "Irina" eventually began to see Red Rin's point in that she wouldn't last much longer as a created thing;Who's the Liar? - 「つくられしもの」の運命☆ そんなのあたしも分かってる soon after, the two merged back together.Goodbye to You★ PV Elena Irina's creator. Irina owed her existence to Elena in the woman creating her as a data file;Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - エレナが作ったデータに過ぎないわけですね。だから「親みたいなもの」なんてことを言います。 despite this, Irina demonstrates no knowledge of Elena or the role she played in her creation. She does, however, demonstrate some knowledge of the circumstances surrounding her creation, such as the insertion of a virus into her programming, and so may have had some memories of her creator.Who's the Liar? - 嘘！あたしはウィルスじゃない 全部プーチンの自作自演 Kagamine Len A Vocaloid whom Irina likes. As a Vocaloid with the same model as the one she was uploaded into, Irina liked Len's model and wished for him to have her precious dog data file inside it rather than that of her treacherous comrade.A Place to Chat! - でも選択したのは、あの子のこころ、 見た目はおまけに過ぎないわ。 （レン）　俺は望まれたの？ （ミク）　あんたのモデルはただただあの子のモデルが好きだった。 After the data file of her "animal" companion was uploaded into Len, she loved him as her pure friend from the old days, albeit having now gained intelligence.A Place to Chat! - 無垢であるあんたにここで一緒にいて欲しかった。 でも、知識を得たあんたは一人歩きしてしまう。 When her memories were wiped later on, Irina loved Len on the basis of human companionship instead, this love being one of the things she wanted to continue as she acted as Kagamine Rin. As time went on she built up many happy memories with Len,Who's the Liar? - きいて この世界で感じたことを☆ 手を動かせば、何か 変わる素晴らしさ hoping to have one more before she finally disappeared.Goodbye to the Dream☆ - 君が戻って来たら 最後の思い出を作る☆ Trivia Notes *In cases where subtitles are indicative of singer, Irina's are always white. Gallery Part 1= Oshimai5.jpg|In It's the End! Irina has a blank background and white text |-| Part 3= Who%27s_the_Liar.jpg|Irina in the data world from Who's the Liar? Jama_Shinaide_5.png|The divided Rin in Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ |-| Albums= RinAlbum1.jpg|Rin facing Irina from the Putin-P Part 1 album booklet. Irinaalbum2.jpg|Irina facing away from Rin in the Putin-P Part 2 album booklet. References }} Category:Vocaloid Era Category:Characters